Amor
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Desde hace varios meses Aomine y Kise mantienen una relación basada en la pasión, pero... ¿será sólo eso lo que los une? ¿o habrá surgido algo llamado amor entre ellos?


_Hola gente linda._

_Primero que todo pido disculpas: este one-shot debió haber sido publicado ayer, pero me encuentro sin conexión a internet y sólo hasta hoy he podido publicar esta historia. De verdad lo siento. _

_Declaración:__ Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujimaki sensei. Este Fanfic está escrito con motivo del evento __**Mes Aoki**__, organizado por el grupo de FB __**Aoki Lovers**__. _

_._

_._

**Amor**

.

.

Kise chequeó la dirección en su celular por enécima vez, y luego levantó la mirada para ver a través del vidrio del taxi el lugar donde estaban. Iba tarde, como casi siempre, pero sabía que eso era lo normal en él y que nadie se extrañaría por su impuntualidad. Diez minutos después se bajó en pleno barrio bohemio de Tokio y se encaminó a la dirección acordada.

Los planes eran juntarse todos los ex miembros de Teiko junto a sus nuevos amigos, en un karaoke de moda entre los adolescentes de la ciudad, incluso Akashi había viajado para estar presente esa noche. Esas juntas se habían vuelto algo habitual luego de terminada la Winter Cup, y como mínimo se organizaba una salida grupal una vez al mes, los residentes de Tokio se veían incluso más seguido.

Kise entró al local y corroboró en la entrada el espacio que ocupaban sus amigos, antes de entrar, se tomó el tiempo que arreglarse el pelo con las manos y examinar con ojo crítico la ropa que usaba. Estaba nervioso, debía reconocerlo; sabía cómo era probable que terminara aquella noche, y las ansias le hacían sentir un hormigueo en la boca del estómago, como el revoloteo de millones de mariposas.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, la habitación donde ellos estaban era una de las más amplias del local, con una mesa central y varios sillones alrededor frente a una pantalla enorme donde ahora sonaba una melodía desconocida para él. Paseó la vista por el lugar mientras cerraba la puerta tras su cuerpo; ya estaban presentes Midorima que hablaba serio junto a Akashi, Takao y Miyaji cantaban a dúo mientras Kuroko parecía ser el único que les prestaba atención, porque Momoi que aplaudía sentada a su lado parecía más interesada en el chico que en los cantantes de turno. Murasakibara comía unos pastelitos sin despegar la mirada de Himuro que conversaba animado con Kagami. Pero todos los presentes se esfumaron del campo de visión de Kise al percatarse de la presencia de Aomine.

El moreno se sentaba al final de la mesa, pero era tapado por la enorme figura de Murasakibara, tenía una vaso en la mano y miraba todo con una expresión apática y aburrida, daba la impresión que había sido arrastrado a esa junta por su mejor amiga, aunque Kise guardó la esperanza que el motivo de su asistencia fuera él. Tragó duro y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—Hola —saludó a los presentes mientras se sentaba junto a Midorima, justo frente al moreno; Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa, pero los demás no repararon mayormente en él—. Disculpen la tardanza.

—No te preocupes —Midorima ladeó el cuello para mirarlo—. De todas formas nadie pensó que llegarías a tiempo.

Kise estuvo a punto de protestar, ofendido por el comentario de su amigo, pero la intervención de Aomine se robó toda su atención.

-Menos mal que llegaste, Kise -dijo dando un gran sorbo a su vaso, parecía ser más que una inofensiva bebida-. Ya me estaba aburriendo sin ti.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Akashi los miró detenidamente, interesado en ellos de forma tan repentina, que sobresaltó al rubio—. ¿Acaso es el regreso de la pareja de idiotas?

—¡Akashicchi! No nos digas así.

—A mí no me molesta que nos llamen así —Aomine se encogió de hombros, un gesto desinteresado y apático—. De hecho, creo que nos va bien.

—¿Sabes lo que significa idiota? —Kise lo miró dudoso, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Claro que sé lo que significa! Idiota.

—Definitivamente este es el regreso de la pareja de idiotas —Midorima soltó la frase en un susurro, un comentario más resignado que burlesco.

—No aguanto que un idiota como tú me llame idiota —Aomine dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se estiro sobre ésta, para quedar mirando de cerca los ojos verdes de Midorima, con una expresión completamente amenazante.

—¿Qué significa eso, Aominecchi? —Kise habló con una sonrisa en los labios, se percibía que sus siguientes palabras serían una burla—. ¿Sólo tú te puedes llamar idiota a ti mismo?

—Kise... Bastardo... —el moreno soltó un gruñido bajo y amenazante.

—¡Tranquilo Aominecchi! —el rubio levantó las manos en son de paz y esbozó una sonrisa inocente, pero el moreno seguía mirándolo fijo—. Sólo era una bromita.

—Nada de lo siento, esto me lo voy a cobrar... —Aomine volvió a tomar el vaso y de un sorbo se terminó el contenido—. Pero no será ni aquí ni ahora.

Los demás habían vuelto a sus charlas y ya nadie les prestaba atención, por eso nadie percibió que el moreno no despegaba los ojos de Kise, recorriéndolo con la mirada. Vio su cabello rubio excesivamente peinado, porque ahora resplandecía con tonos dorados bajo las luces de colores del ambiente; su mirada expresiva que ahora huía de él, saltando de un lado a otro, evitándolo; su boca apetecible que sólo insinuaba una sonrisa; su respiración agitada que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara de forma irregular; y los huesos marcados de sus clavículas que se dejaban entrever a través del cuello V de su fina camiseta de diseñador.

Kise estaba completamente consciente de la mirada azul profundo fija en él. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras fijaba su mirada en el pequeño vaso vacío que hacía rodar con las manos. De un momento a otro sus manos quedaron quietas, sonrió suave y levantó la mirada, encontrándose de frente con los ojos depredadores de Aomine, la sonrisa ladina que mostraba en ese instante sólo para él, le erizó la piel.

—Tengo que ir al baño —Kise se puso de pie tan de prisa, que su movimiento sobresaltó a todos los presentes en la mesa, pero nadie dijo nada—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Tomó el recaudo de salir con su Smartphone en mano y su billetera en el bolsillo, pero cuando estuvo en el pasillo, se dio el tiempo de recargar la espalda en la pared y suspirar hondo, tratando de tranquilizar el agitado ritmo de su corazón.

—Él vendrá, lo sé —susurró casi inaudible mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Aun estaba recargado contra la pared cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Continuó con los ojos cerrados, para no perder la esperanza, y estuvo seguro que todos sus deseos se cumplirían cuando sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo muy cerca suyo, al sentir el conocido aroma no tuvo dudas de que era _él_. Sintió la nariz ajena rozarle la piel del rostro, la calidez del aliento del otro rozarle los labios y por último sus labios fueron capturados en un beso hambriento y brusco que le robó el aliento.

—Aominecchi... —susurró contra la boca del moreno sin abrir los ojos aún.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

—Podría reconocerte a kilómetros de distancia —el rubio reconoció mientras abría los ojos y se encontró de frente con los orbes azules mirándolo con intensidad—. Por la forma en que se electrifica el aire cada vez que te siento cerca.

Aomine sonrió amplio, una sonrisa ególatra y petulante, pero que Kise amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Entonces vámonos de aquí —el moreno lo tomó de la mano y caminó hacia afuera—. Aún no siento suficiente electricidad. Necesito más, mucho más.

— **II ****—**

—¡Mierda! —Aomine maldijo cuando chocó con la puerta de su casa y de paso golpeó la delgada figura del rubio que tenía entre los brazos—. Si no dejas de besarme así, no podré encontrar mis llaves nunca —dijo separándose de la dulce boca del rubio; se sentía turbado por la intensidad de sus besos, nublado por el deseo.

Kise no dijo palabra alguna, deshizo el abrazo posesivo que mantenía en el cuello de Aomine y tomó distancia, dejando que el moreno por fin buscara entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con la llave y abrir la puerta.

—¿Tus padres no están? —preguntó abriéndose paso por la casa en penumbras con total libertad, el moreno entró después y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

—No, salieron por el fin de semana a visitar a mi abuela —Aomine encendió las luces de la casa y fijó su mirada profunda sobre el cuerpo del rubio que se paseaba con naturalidad entre los sillones del living, mirando las fotografías antiguas que colgaban de la paredes; siempre que iba a su casa hacía lo mismo, siempre esbozaba la misma sonrisa al ver las fotos de su niñez—. ¿Crees que te habría traído aquí, sabiendo lo que vamos a hacer, si estuvieran mis padres presentes? —le preguntó, cambiando el tema de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé, Aominecchi —el rubio se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad; su expresión se veía diferente, algo triste tal vez, aunque el moreno no lo supo precisar con exactitud—. A veces me sorprendes. A veces no sé qué esperar de ti —confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué esperar de mí? —Aomine entrecerró los ojos y estudió la expresión ilegible del rubio, sonrió de lado y se acercó a él, lo tomó con fuerza desde la nuca y le alzó el rostro—. Creo que es muy obvio lo que quiero de ti, Kise.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa tibia, tal vez incluso triste, pero se dejó besar por el moreno. Sí, él sabía qué era lo que quería Aomine de él, lo mismo que había querido desde que iniciaron esos encuentros pasionales varios meses atrás: sexo.

Kise siempre había sentido esa atracción especial por el moreno; no sólo por su admiración hacia él como jugador de básquet, era otro sentimiento, mucho más intenso. Eran las mariposas que sentía en la base del estómago al pensar en él, una adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo al estar cerca de él, una corriente eléctrica que le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo cuando por casualidad lo tocaba... Lo deseaba tan intensamente como lo amaba.

Y había sido en una fiesta luego de finalizada la Winter Cup, cuando dejándose llevar ambos por el alcohol y las hormonas, descubrió que al menos parte de esos sentimientos eran correspondidos; al menos el deseo. Porque Aomine había demostrado que lo deseaba con la misma desesperación que él, pero el amor era algo completamente distinto.

Iniciaron así una serie de encuentros que sólo terminaban en una cosa. Kise presentía que el moreno lo utilizaba como un desfogue, o tal vez sólo se dejaba llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo víctima de la pasión adolescente; en un principio eso no importaba, sólo con poder estar con él se sentía dichoso, pero ahora sentía que esta relación le hacía daño. Mientras Aomine se dedicaba a disfrutar de cada encuentro sin preocuparse por nada, él sufría en silencio el dolor de amarlo y no sentirse correspondido.

Por eso era que él nunca había tenido el valor de acercársele, era Aomine quien lo llamaba para tener algún encuentro casual, otras veces se aparecía por su departamento, y cada vez que se encontraban en alguna junta de amigos, terminaban de la misma forma: atrapados en un mar de besos, gemidos y suspiros, ahogados entre el dolor y el placer.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Aomine se despegó de su boca y se quedó mirándolo serio, sólo esto bastó para que Kise volviera a la realidad.

—¡Nada! Lo siento, Aominecchi —le esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que lo invadían—. Me distraje un poco, sólo es eso.

—Has estado muy raro ultimamente, Kise.

—Sólo estaba pensando en que me prendes demasiado, Aominecchi... —el rubio caminó lento hasta hacer que la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos sea nula, enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Aomine y le susurró al oído—. Tanto, que temí no aguantarme hasta llegar aquí.

—¿A si? —el moreno se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que su mente se perdiera en el placer que le produjo aquella simple insinuación—. Eso tendré que comprobarlo con mis propias manos —dejó que sus manos bajaran desde la cintura del rubio hasta rozarle fuerte y brusco la hombría; ésta estaba dura, atrapada dentro de sus pantalones—. Así que es cierto... Creo que necesitas algo de ayuda aquí.

Aomine sonrió de lado y sin previo aviso, se arrodilló frente a la entrepierna de Kise, éste se limitó a mirarlo expectante; jadeaba y se retorcía bajo el toque de los dedos morenos que se cerraban sobre su miembro. Aomine lo miró directo a los ojos, como si lo retara con aquella acción, y sin despegarle la mirada, tragó toda la extensión del miembro del rubio, al sacarlo, su boca se cerró con fuerza, arrancando el primero de los muchos gemidos que ansiaba oír de la boca de Kise.

—Ao... Aominecchi... —Kise sintió que las piernas se le habían vuelto de gelatina y apenas podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo; se derretía ante cada toque del moreno. Sus manos le sostenían con firmeza de las caderas, sus dedos se enterraban en su piel, su boca se cerraba sobre su miembro y su mirada azul lo penetraba—. Más... —pidió en un gemido, temiendo que el exquisito placer que sentía podía terminar en cualquier momento.

Aomine respondió acelerando el movimiento de vaivén que realizaba su cabeza. Jaló con fuerza el jeans azul desteñido de Kise y pronto le quitó las prendas, pero fue el mismo rubio quien terminó de desvestirse, mandando a volar su chaleco y su fina camiseta, quedó sólo con una delgada cadena de plata con una piedra azul brillando sobre su pecho; el moreno sonrió aún con el miembro del rubio dentro de la boca al ser consciente de ese detalle.

Kise, necesitado de más contacto, inició un movimiento de caderas instintivo. Embistió suave en un inicio, pausado, como si dudara de sus propios movimientos, pero luego las propias exigencias de su cuerpo fueron más fuertes. Se afirmó de los costados del rostro de Aomine, que aún no le despegaba la mirada, y lo embistió a un ritmo más rápido y fuerte, buscando el éxtasis en la boca del moreno. Éste, entendió lo que buscaba Kise y sonriendo, se acopló al ritmo de sus embestidas, pero aprovechó de unir un par de dedos a su boca, succionándolos por igual. Cuando se quitó los dedos de la boca, Kise ya esperaba con ansias su siguiente movimiento.

Dibujó pequeños círculos alrededor de la entrada del rubio, incitándolo, torturándolo con la lentitud de sus movimientos, e inesperadamente lo penetró con un dedo. El repentino movimiento logró que el cuerpo de Kise se arqueara de sorpresa y dolor, mientras detenía las embestidas para limitarse a jadear afirmado de los antebrazos del moreno. Éste siguió succionando y penetrándolo, parecía imperturbable.

—Aominecchi... —Kise gimió tratando de crear distancia de la boca y manos del moreno, pero éste no le permitió escapar—. Aominecchi, basta de juegos. ¡Quiero hacerlo ahora!

—Estás muy ansioso, Kise.

Aomine se separó del cuerpo del rubio y se puso de pie, el modelo puso un rostro afligido al verse privado del placer que había estado recibiendo hasta hace tan poco.

—Tienes suerte, porque yo tampoco puedo aguantarme las ganas de hacerlo —dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura al rubio y lo levantaba en el aire, obligándolo a pasarle las piernas alrededor de la cadera para sostenerse—. Afírmate, nos vamos a la cama.

Kise buscó su boca con desesperación y se besaron a ojos cerrados, por eso el camino hasta el cuarto de Aomine transcurrió entre golpes y choques con las paredes, pero cuando al fin el moreno lo dejó caer sobre la cama, Kise ya no daba más de ansias y excitación.

—Aominecchi, ven —pidió estirando los brazos y abriéndole las piernas—. Quiero tenerte dentro, quiero que me cojas.

—Esta noche no te voy a coger, Kise -Aomine se dejó caer de rodillas en la cama y dibujó un camino de besos por todo el pecho níveo del rubio, hasta detenerse en suaves mordiscos en la comisura de su boca-. Esta noche, te voy a hacer el amor.

—¿El amor? —preguntó sobresaltado por lo sorpresivo de esa declaración.

—Eso es lo que se hace cuando dos personas se quieren, ¿no? —la mano del moreno tomó la del rubio y se la llevó al pectoral izquierdo, justo donde podía sentir a la perfección el latido de su corazón—. Yo te quiero, Kise. ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

—Lo siento —susurró sintiendo en la palma de su mano el golpeteo del corazón de Aomine, latiendo casi tan intensamente como el suyo.

—Por eso esta noche y todas las que sigan, te voy a hacer el amor.

.

.

Amor es sólo una palabra, hasta que alguien llega para darle sentido.

— Paulo Coelho —

.

.

_Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. _

_Besos~_


End file.
